A Prank That Could Cost A Life
by neon maverick
Summary: Megan pulls a life threatening prank on Drake and the family struggle to forgive her. ONESHOT.


_Megan pulls a life threatening prank on Drake and the family struggle to forgive her. _

'Guys, we're going out. Drake, Josh, don't even think about tormenting your little sister.' Walter said, closing the door behind his wife and himself.

Drake and Josh started to complain, but then realised that there was no point. They both turned round and saw Megan standing there and screamed girlishly.

'Yeah, don't think about tormenting _me_.' She said menacingly.

She walked upstairs and Josh went into the kitchen to get the chilled dinner Audrey had left on the side. While his back was turned, looking in the fridge for cola, Megan crept into the kitchen and poured miniature peanuts onto Drake's dinner.

She had already taken his epi-pen and dropped it in the way of Walter's lawnmower. Now all she wanted to do was watch the effects of Drake's allergy. Surely they wouldn't be that bad…

Megan ran back and stood on the stairs as Josh gave Drake his dinner and started eating his.

Josh saw Drake's face drop as he took a few mouthfuls. 'Dude, you OK?' Josh said, stopping eating and staring at his stepbrother.

Megan started laughing. Josh glanced at Megan and by the time he looked back at Drake, large red spots had appeared on his face and neck and he was breathing heavily.

Megan kept laughing until Josh came over, shouting. 'What the hell have you done?!' he yelled at her.

'I put peanuts on his dinner.' She said, giggling still.

There was a loud thump and Josh turned towards Drake, who was now on the floor holding his neck and chest, and jerking uncontrollably.

Megan stopped laughing immediately. Josh ran over to Drake and tried to still his involuntary movements. He knew what this meant.

'Bro, bro. Drake! Megan, get his epi-pen!'

Megan didn't do anything. She just stood there watching wide-eyed. Then she realised there was no epi-pen.

'…I can't.'

'Yes, you can. It's in our room on his bed!' Josh said, as Drake's movements stilled and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his breathing slowly deteriorating also.

Josh tried to revive his brother, but failed. 'I broke it.' Megan said.

Because he was so worried about Drake, Josh didn't even care why she had broken it. He shook Drake, and reached for the phone dialling with shaky fingers three numbers.

9…1…1…

* * *

Josh had Drake's head in his lap by the time the ambulance got there. Megan hadn't moved from her spot. Josh kept checking Drake was breathing and just before the ambulance got there, the light air that kept hitting his hand stopped.

Josh slapped Drake's cheek lightly. 'Drake, dude. The ambulance is here.'

Drake didn't even stir.

The paramedics suddenly came through the door, knocking Josh out the way.

'When did he stop breathing?' One said.

'Just a few seconds ago.' Josh said, concerned.

'We can still save him.'

Josh noticed Megan standing in the corner. 'You might have killed him, Megan.' Josh said, as he followed the paramedics as they put Drake in the ambulance and drove off.

Josh got in his car and Megan followed. 'Can I go with you?' she said, crying.

'I guess.' Josh said. He was too worried to argue.

* * *

Josh had phoned his parents and was sitting in the hospital waiting room, combing his fingers through his hair.

'Josh.' Megan's voice was heard. 'I'm so sorry.'

'It's not me you have to say sorry to. It's him.' Josh pointed through Drake's window, where doctors were trying to revive Drake. He couldn't look.

'Josh! Megan!' Audrey and Walter suddenly rushed over to them.

'Where is he?!' Audrey looked down at Josh, who pointed to Drake's room again.

The family all looked in just as one doctor shook his head. He looked at his watch and moved towards the door. Josh saw Drake. The hives had gone down now, so he looked like his old self.

The doctor came out. 'Mrs Parker? I'm very sorry.'

Audrey and Megan started to cry all over again. Walter wrapped his arms around his wife and Josh refused to believe it. He looked at the monitor that should be beeping. It _was _beeping. A small line was going up and down on the heart monitor.

'Err, Doctor?' Josh said, keeping an eye on the machine.

The doctor turned toward Josh. 'I think he's still alive.' Josh said.

'That's impossible. I'm sorry.'

'No, look.'

Everyone looked at Drake's heart machine, and suddenly the doctors started working on Drake again.

A few minutes later, Drake's doctor came out again. This time he looked happy.

'He's alive – and awake. You can see him if you like.'

Audrey and Walter went in and then Josh and then Megan.

Megan bent over Drake and kissed his cheek. 'I'm so really truly sorry, Drake. I didn't mean to hurt you.'

He kept staring out the window as if nothing had happened.

'When they said you'd died, I knew I was never ever going to forgive myself.' Megan knew it wasn't the best thing to say, but she couldn't think of anything else.

Drake didn't even try to speak, move or do anything. He didn't even blink.

'Drake, please talk to me.'

Megan gave up on trying and left. Drake's eyes landed on her as she closed the door. He sighed. 'I…don't…I don't know if I can.' Drake didn't know who he was talking to now, but just thinking aloud.

_In the waiting room…_

Audrey and Walter had gone to get coffee. Megan shuffled closer to Josh, as he refused to make eye contact with her. 'Josh…'

'Do you know what you've done, Megan?' He didn't look at her; he just patiently waited for an answer.

'I do. I just…' Megan sighed. _She just what? _'I'm really sorry.'

'I know you are. But does Drake know?' Josh reached for her hand, and she took it gratefully.

'I've said sorry, but he doesn't respond. He acted as if I wasn't there.'

'Can you blame him?' Josh turned towards her, smiling very slightly.

'…No.' Megan let go of Josh's hand, got up and looked through her brother's door.

'Just give him time. He'll come round.'

'Hopefully.' Megan bit her lip.

Just as they finished their conversation, both Walter, Audrey, and the doctor came up to them.

'How exactly did Drake get exposed to peanuts?' the doctor said, looking at his clipboard.

Everyone looked at the siblings. Josh stuttered. 'Err, I…he was…um, he was…'

'It was me.' Megan spoke up and everyone turned to look at her.

'Megan?' Audrey looked at her young daughter in disbelief.

'I put peanuts on Drake's dinner.'

Audrey put her hand over her mouth. Walter walked forward. 'How could you do that? You know he has a serious allergy.'

'That's exactly _why _I did it. I wasn't thinking and I just did it.'

'Why didn't you use the epi-pen?'

'I destroyed it.'

Audrey couldn't believe it. Megan wouldn't do this. Not her sweet daughter. 'But…why?'

'I don't know. I just wanted to. It seemed fun at the time.'

'You don't know how much trouble you are in, young lady. Just be very grateful your brother's still alive.' Audrey walked into her older son's room and sat down stroking his hair.

Drake was sleeping peacefully, but Josh knew there would be countless times when Drake would relive this in a dream. He also knew that he wouldn't forgive Megan as easily as he had.

* * *

'Drake will still be a bit dizzy from the anaesthetics, but he should be fine to go home.'

Josh helped Drake out of bed. Megan was going to help too but Drake refused. He got changed in the bathroom and then Josh helped him out to the car. Megan stayed at least a metre behind them.

Once they were home, Audrey and Walter insisted Drake go straight to bed and Josh stay with him in his room so that they could talk with Megan. The dinner was still on the coffee table, and Drake tensed. Both boys went upstairs.

Drake tried to climb up his ladder and fell because he was trembling so much. Josh ran over and helped him up.

'Maybe you should sleep on the couch tonight.'

'But…then Megan…it will be easier…for her to-to get me.' Drake said, a frown appearing.

Josh hugged Drake. 'I doubt that after what's happened she's ever going to prank us again.'

Drake fell asleep on the couch with a blanket over him, and Josh watched him sleep for 3 hours. Eventually, he went to sleep as well. Megan crept in to their shared room. She walked quietly over to where Drake slept. She opened up the covers and climbed in and wrapped his arms around her, falling quickly asleep.

Drake opened his eyes a few minutes later. His first intention was to push her away, but he realised she truly meant that she was sorry. He hugged her tighter and smiled, falling fast asleep again.


End file.
